Die Lichtung im Wald
by Hillie Berta
Summary: SS/RL Slash: Als Remus einen Waldspaziergang macht, um sich von seiner unglücklichen Liebe abzulenken, findet er eine versteckte Lichtung und trifft auf Severus. Doch dieser verhält sich sehr seltsam. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Die Idee und die Story gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiktion._

_**Autor:** hillie_

_**Titel:** Die Lichtung im Wald_

_**Fandom:** Harry Potter_

_**Pairing:** SS/RL_

_**Genre:** Romanze_

_**Rating:** P12 Slash_

_**Kapitel:** 1/2_

_**Warnung:** AU, Fluff, ein bisschen OOC_

_**Inhalt:** Als Remus einen Waldspaziergang macht, um sich von seiner unglücklichen Liebe abzulenken, findet er eine versteckte Lichtung und trifft auf Severus. Doch dieser verhält sich sehr seltsam. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Was für eine Rolle spielt der Vielsafttrank? Und was hat Narzissa Malfoy damit zu tun?_

_**A/N:** Das ist meine erste längere Fanfiktion und vor allem die erste, die ich veröffentliche. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem. Die Idee (Vielsafttrank) ist ja nun nicht ganz so neu, aber ich habe sie nach meinen eigenen Vorstellungen umgesetzt. Ich hätte sehr gerne Kritik, positive und vor allem auch negative, damit ich mich noch verbessern kann._

_Und jetzt… viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**

* * *

Die Lichtung im Wald**

_eine HP-FanFiktion von hillie_

**Kapitel 1**

Remus liebte Spaziergänge. Am liebsten lief er durch den Verbotenen Wald. Nicht weit hinein, sondern nur am Rand, wo der Wald noch nicht düster und bedrohlich wirkte, sondern wo noch einzelne leuchtende Strahlen des Sonnenlichts das Unterholz erhellten.

Remus liebte die Geräusche der Vögel und der anderen Bewohner des Waldes, er liebte das Spiel der Sonnenstrahlen auf den Blättern und er liebte den Geruch, den frischen, gesunden Duft des Waldes.

Und niemals hätte er gedacht, dass seine Leidenschaft für Waldspaziergänge sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen könnte.

xxx

Es war Frühling. Die Welt rings um Hogwarts erwachte langsam wieder zum Leben, und der wieder neu eingesetzte Verteidigungslehrer musste und wollte diesen Frühling eigentlich von ganzem Herzen genießen.

Denn dieser Frühling war besonders. Es war der erste Frühling seit Voldemorts Fall. Endlich konnte die Zaubererwelt aufatmen, befreit von der finsteren Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords. Es kehrte wieder Lebensfreude ein, die Zukunft erschien strahlend und schön, und jeder freute sich an der Natur, die diese Zuversicht mit einem besonders schönen Frühling zu feiern schien.

Nur Remus tat sich schwer damit, zu feiern und sich zu freuen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass der Krieg vorbei war und alle seine Freunde überlebt hatten, trotz seiner schönen Arbeit als Verteidigungslehrer, trotz der allgemeinen Fröhlichkeit und Ausgelassenheit war Remus unglücklich.

Unglücklich verliebt.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen, wann sich seine freundschaftlichen Gefühle für Severus geändert hatten.

War es während des Krieges, als er seine Tapferkeit, seinen Mut und seine Opferbereitschaft bewundert hatte und plötzlich die unerklärliche Angst da war, ihn verlieren zu können?

War es nach Ende des Krieges, als er alle bis auf Severus feiern sah und erkannte, dass dieser genauso allein war wie er selbst?

Oder war es schon damals während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit, als er tatenlos zusah, wie seine Freunde Severus quälten, obwohl er verstand, wie Severus sich fühlte, und sich gegen diese unerklärliche Faszination wehrte, die von dem düsteren Teenager ausging?

Fest stand nur, dass Remus' Träume schon lange von dem Tränkemeister beherrscht wurden, und dass er tagsüber litt, wenn er in seiner Nähe war. Severus brachte ihm den gleichen Hass entgegen wie seit jeher. Und Remus wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass seine Gefühle von ihm erwidert würden.

Es war sehr deprimierend, in Severus verliebt zu sein. Remus, der ein von Natur aus fröhlicher Mensch war, hielt es nicht aus, sich fortwährend seinen düsteren, hoffnungslosen Phantasien und Gedanken hinzugeben.

Also suchte er Abstand.

Und zwar in ausgedehnten Waldspaziergängen.

Er hatte natürlich nicht ahnen können, dass dieser gewöhnliche, nachmittägliche Spaziergang durch den Frühlingswald seinem Leben diese unerwartete Wendung geben würde.

xxx

Remus atmete tief ein und genoss die frische, würzige Luft des erwachenden Waldes, als er in den äußeren Ausläufer des Verbotenen Waldes eintauchte. Es war sehr schön hier an diesem Fleckchen fast unberührter Natur. Alles blühte und grünte, in diesem frischen, saftigen Grün, wie es nur die jungen Triebe der Pflanzen im Frühling haben konnten.

Der Werwolf blieb stehen, um sich eines der zarten Blätter anzusehen. Es war ein Birkenblatt. Noch leicht zerknittert und ein wenig feucht, so jung war es. Remus fuhr leicht den fein gezackten Rand entlang und seufzte.

Frühling. Erwachen. Neubeginn.

Alles was er mit diesem Birkenblättchen assoziierte, bedrückte ihn, da es anscheinend nicht für ihn galt. Er hatte wohl keine Chance, sein Glück zu finden. Es war schon ein außerordentliches Pech, sich ausgerechnet in Severus zu verlieben, einen Menschen, der nicht nur allgemein als Menschenfeind galt, sondern ausgerechnet ihn selbst besonders hasste. Oder verabscheute. Sich vor ihm ekelte, wer weiß.

Remus gab sich keinen Illusionen über Severus hin. Er war nicht nett, und auf keinen Fall zu ihm. Er wusste, dass Severus Menschen wie Dumbledore respektierte und vielleicht sogar mochte. Aber ihn? Den feigen Werwolf, den Mitläufer, der zwar für sein sanftes, gutmütiges und gerechtes Wesen bekannt war, aber in seiner Vergangenheit oft genug Gelegenheit hatte, Severus das Gegenteil zu beweisen...

Wütend riss der Werwolf an dem dünnen Zweig. Er musste endlich aufhören mit dieser Quälerei, mit diesem verdammten, feigen Selbstmitleid. Dafür war er doch hierher gekommen.

Er atmete tief durch und lief entschlossen weiter, den abgerissenen Zweig in der zur Faust geballten Hand.

Sich umblickend versuchte er sich erneut der Schönheit des Waldes bewusst zu werden. Die Sonne schickte schimmernde Lichtstrahlen durchs Geäst, sodass Lichtpunkte auf dem Boden tanzten, auf dem Farn, den Büschen und auf Remus selbst. Wieder inhalierte er die frische Luft und fühlte sich ein wenig getröstet. Er würde es schon schaffen.

Erst nachdem er schon zehn Minuten durch den Wald spaziert war, bemerkte Remus den abgerissenen Birkenzweig in seiner Hand. Er seufzte und holte aus, um den Zweig ins Gebüsch zu werfen, als er ein leises Geräusch vernahm.

Ein Plätschern. Wie von einem kleinen Bach.

„Seltsam…", murmelte Remus.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es hier einen Bach gab. Um genau zu sein, er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er diese Gegend gut kannte.

Neugierig folgte er dem munteren Plätschern und Glucksen, das immer lauter wurde. Doch noch immer konnte er kein Gewässer sehen, nur eine große Trauerweide, die inmitten des Gehölzes stand.

Remus strich die herabhängenden Zweige zur Seite und traute seinen Augen nicht.

Er stand am Ufer eines kleinen Baches, der sich murmelnd und glucksend durch eine kleine Lichtung schlängelte. An seinem Rand wuchsen winzige, hübsche, sternförmige Blumen, die Remus nur aus seltenen Kräuterkundebüchern kannte und die sich wie ein Teppich über die saftiggrüne Wiese ausbreiteten.

Die Lichtung wurde begrenzt durch einige Trauerweiden, die den restlichen Wald ausblendeten und die Wiese wie ein kleines Paradies scheinen ließen.

Die Sonne schien heller als außerhalb, in ihrem Licht schimmerten unzählige Tautropfen und die Flügel einiger Schmetterlinge, die sich schaukelnd durch die duftende Frühlingsluft schwangen.

Gebannt von dem Anblick stand Remus einige Minuten wie erstarrt da. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, trat er zurück und ließ die Zweige der Trauerweide wie einen Vorhang zurückfallen.

Wieder stand er im schummerigen Licht des dichten Waldes und blickte an der Weide vorbei auf Unterholz und Farne. Um sicherzugehen, umrundete er die Weide einmal, doch die Umgebung änderte sich nicht.

Verwundert hielt Remus inne. Es handelte sich offensichtlich um einen starken und effektiven Verschleierungszauber, soviel stand fest. Doch wozu, um alles in der Welt, sollte jemand eine solche Lichtung verstecken?

Kopfschüttelnd trat er durch den Vorhang wieder auf die Lichtung und stieg die leichte Böschung am Ufer des Baches hinab. Dort legte er den abgerissenen Zweig so ab, dass sein Ende im Wasser war, bevor er zurück auf die Wiese kletterte.

Als er nun langsam weiter über die Lichtung schlenderte, fiel ihm etwas ins Auge, das er vorher noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Am Rande der Wiese, unter einer gewaltigen Weide, stand eine… Hütte?

Neugierig ging Remus näher heran. Wenn sich hier jemand versteckte, würde das zumindest den Verschleierungszauber erklären, dachte er sich.

Doch die Hütte sah nicht bewohnt aus. Sie war schlicht und einfach, aus morschem, grünlichem Holz gebaut und mit Zweigen gedeckt. Es gab zwei Öffnungen, die wohl Tür und Fenster darstellen sollten.

Remus zögerte kurz, dann betrat er die kleine Hütte.

Drinnen war es kaum dunkler als auf der Lichtung. Durch die Fensteröffnung schien die Sonne hinein und ließ die grünen Wände der Hütte schummerig leuchten. Es gab kaum Möbel, nur ein kleines, altes Sofa an der einen Wand und ein Kommode gegenüber. Das Sofa erinnerte ihn an die Sofas im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, nur dass es eben grün war.

Remus ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Es quietschte leise, war aber sehr gemütlich. Dann stand er wieder auf, trat zur Kommode und fuhr mit seinem Finger unentschlossen über eine Seitenkante. Sollte er nachschauen, ob etwas in der Kommode war?

„Ach verdammt, sei doch nicht so ein Feigling!", murmelte er, sich selbst zur Ordnung rufend. Es war ja niemand hier, was sollte schon passieren?

Remus bückte sich, öffnete die Türen den Kommode… und stutzte.

Er wusste nicht genau, was er erwartet hatte, aber das bestimmt nicht: Ein kleines kristallenes Fläschchen.

Vorsichtig nahm der Werwolf die Phiole hinaus und hielt sie ins Licht. Sie glitzerte und brach die Sonnenstrahlen in bunte Blitze, die als Lichtpunkte auf den Wänden tanzten. Doch Remus achtete nicht darauf, sondern nur auf die bernsteinfarbene, zähe Flüssigkeit, die in dem Kristallfläschchen träge hin und her schwappte.

Was für ein Trank konnte das sein?

Remus fuhr zusammen.

Was war das eben für ein Geräusch gewesen?

Wie erstarrt hockte er auf dem Boden und wartete darauf, dass sich das leise Geräusch wiederholte.

Da, ein Rascheln… noch einmal… Schritte!

Und sie kamen näher!

Hastig stellte Remus die Phiole zurück. Sie fiel um und mit zitternder Hand stellte er sie erneut auf, bevor er die Kommodentür zuschlug und fahrig aufsprang.

Er sah gerade noch, wie ein Schatten an der Fensteröffnung vorbeihuschte, dann erschien eine hohe Silhouette in der Tür.

Remus hätte sie selbst im Traum erkannt.

Severus.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere fing sein Herz an zu rasen, sein Atem stockte. Er verbarg seine zitternden Hände hinterm Rücken und holte tief Luft.

Er hatte Angst vor dem, was jetzt kommen musste. Wieso hatte er auch das verdammte Pech, dass diese versteckte Lichtung ausgerechnet Severus' Zufluchtsort war!

Er wollte die Vorwürfe und Hasstiraden nicht hören. Es war schlimm genug gewesen in letzter Zeit, Severus nahm jede noch so harmlose Bemerkung von ihm zum Anlass, ihn mit gemeinen, verletzenden Sticheleien fertigzumachen. Und was er jetzt zu hören bekommen würde, wo er so dreist in seine Privatsphäre eingedrungen war…

Severus, der ihn die ganze Zeit ausdruckslos angestarrt hatte, setzte zum Sprechen an.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du den Trank bereits eingenommen.", sagte er sanft.

Remus traute seinen Ohren nicht. Was sollte das? Wollte er ihn erst in Sicherheit wiegen, bevor er richtig loslegte? Welcher Trank? Und was meinte er mit „Wie ich sehe"?

Seine Gedanken zuckten zurück zu der Portion Wolfsbanntrank, den Severus ihm diesen Nachmittag wie üblich vorbeigebracht hatte.

„Ja, ich hab ihn schon getrunken", erwiderte er vorsichtig.

„Sehr schön!" Severus drehte sich um, als wollte er die Hütte verlassen. „Kommst du mit hinaus?"

Zögernd folgte Remus ihm hinaus auf die Lichtung. Severus stand auf der Wiese und sah sich ein wenig unschlüssig um, bevor er sich zu Remus umwandte.

„Wir können uns dort hinten hinsetzen.", bot er an und wies mit der Hand zum Ufer des Baches, wo eine breite Wurzel ein Art Bank bildete.

Remus nickte stumm.

Als sich die beiden auf der Wurzel niederließen, bewahrte Remus einigen Abstand zu Severus.

Zu Einen seines eigenen Seelenheils wegen, denn die Nähe des anderen machte ihn wahnsinnig. Vor Sehnsucht. Und wegen seiner mangelnden Selbsbeherrschung. Er lief Gefahr, sich Severus einfach an den Hals zu werfen.

Zum Anderen traute er dem seltsamen Frieden dieser Situation nicht. Er fürchtete, Severus könnte jeden Augenblick ausrasten, und dann war ein wenig Abstand immer ratsam.

Doch noch geschah nichts dergleichen.

Die zwei Zauberer saßen still neben einander auf der Wurzel und sprachen kein Wort. Remus starrte in das leise plätschernde Gewässer und war sich der durchdringenden Blicke von Severus unangenehm bewusst. Bald hielt er es nicht mehr aus, er wollte endlich Klarheit schaffen.

Also sah er auf, darauf gefasst, Severus' hasserfülltem, verächtlichem oder einfach zornigem Blick zu begegnen.

Doch was er sah, ließ ihn zur Salzsäule erstarren.

Severus' Blick war… liebevoll. Zärtlich. Sanft.

Es war, als wäre Remus' geheimster Traum wahr geworden.

Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Severus zu einem solchen Blick fähig war. Und schon gar nicht, dass Severus jemals ihn so anschauen würde.

Remus saß nur da und sah Severus an. Er war zu keinem logischen Gedanken fähig. Seine Augen glitten über Severus Gesicht, nahmen ungläubig jedes winzige Detail auf. Er liebte den entspannten, liebevollen Zug um seinen Mund. Er liebte die Augenbrauen, nicht erbost zusammengezogen, sondern anmutig geschwungen. Er liebte die entspannte Stirn, nur von kaum sichtbaren Linien durchzogen. Und er liebte seine Augen, intensiv, glühend, warm, zärtlich...

Remus staunte. Und war glücklich. Und verstand nicht.

In seiner Kehle löste sich ein Seufzen und verursachte einen kleinen, seltsamen, wimmernden Laut, für den Remus sich sofort schämte.

Das Seufzen schien auch Severus aus seiner seltsamen Trance zu reißen. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, verzog seinen Mund, verlegen und irgendwie traurig, dann räusperte er sich.

„Remus, ich…" Seine Stimme klang rau.

Remus schauderte. Er liebte auch Severus' Stimme. Und soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte Severus ihn noch nie bei seinem Vornamen genannt.

Es klang wundervoll. Als ließe sich Severus den Namen auf der Zunge zergehen.

„Remus. Es ist schön, dass du hier bist.", sagte Severus leise. Er blickte kurz zur Seite, dann fixierte er Remus erneut.

Dieser wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Ein Traum, dachte er benommen, es muss ein Traum sein. Anders ließ sich Severus' Verhalten nicht erklären.

„Zuerst muss ich einige Dinge klarstellen." Severus' intensiver und ernster Blick ließ Remus nicht los.

„Ich habe dich in den letzten drei Wochen mehrmals beleidigt, indem ich auf deiner… Erkrankung herumgeritten bin. Ich habe dich sehr oft 'Flohteppich', 'Bettvorleger', 'Monster' und 'Abschaum der Zaubererwelt' genannt…"

Remus starrte ihn empört an. Was hatte das nun zu bedeuten? Gehörte das zu der fiesen Taktik des Tränkemeisters? Ihn erst mit solch einem Wahnsinnsblick einzulullen und dann wieder zu beleidigen? Er wollte gerade verletzt und gekränkt aufspringen, da fuhr Severus leise fort.

„All diese Bemerkungen nehme ich zurück. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht einfach hast, und ich habe es gehasst, dich so zu beleidigen."

Remus traute seinen Ohren nicht. Severus entschuldigte sich? Bei ihm?

Er sah den anderen forschend an. Severus' unlesbarer Blick war starr auf ihn gerichtet, fixierte ihn intensiv. Remus verlor sich in den geheimnisvollen, schwarzen Tiefen.

„Außerdem habe ich oft auf deinem Erscheinungsbild herumgehackt. Ich habe deine… unelegante, ärmliche Kleidung beleidigt, deine grauen Strähnen… dein gesamtes Aussehen, vorallem wenn es dir aufgrund des Vollmonds nicht gut ging."

Der Tränkemeister schluckte hörbar, er sah Remus gequält an. „Du musst wissen, dass ich auch das nicht wirklich denke. Egal, welche Kleidung du trägst oder ob deine Haare grau werden, du bist für mich der schönste Mann dieser Welt…"

Seine Stimme erstarb. Er wandte den Blick ab und starrte abwesend in den kleinen Bach, während der andere ihn noch immer beobachtete.

Remus konnte nicht fassen, was geschah. Sein Inneres war bei Severus' Worten dahingeschmolzen. Er fühlte ein berückendes, berauschendes Glücksgefühl, das durch seinen Körper tobte und ihn erstarren ließ. Nur leicht zitternd saß er da.

Er musste genauer wissen, was Severus meinte, was er im Schilde führte und was er mit seinen verwirrenden Bemerkungen aussagen wollte. Er musste Severus einfach fragen…

„Severus", flüsterte Remus heiser. „Ich… also, was… du…"

Der Tränkemeister wandte sich um und lächelte ihn müde an. Remus verstummte. Hatte Severus ihn jemals angelächelt?

„Du musst jetzt nichts sagen…", raunte der andere. Und er hob seinen Hand und näherte sie Remus' Gesicht.

Remus starrte auf die schlanken, weißen Finger.

„Darf ich?"

Er vernahm kaum Severus' geflüsterte Frage, nickte nur abwesend. Und dann berührten Severus' raue Fingerkuppen seine Wange.

Wann hatte Severus ihn das letzte Mal bewusst berührt? Remus wusste es nicht.

Es war, als wären alle seine Sinne auf die leichte Berührung an seiner Wange ausgerichtet. Remus spürte erschreckend intensiv, wie Severus' Finger über seine Haut strichen und die Linie seines Kinns nachzogen. Er spürte die Berührung auch noch, als die Fingerspitzen weitergewandert waren und über seine Schläfen nach oben strichen. Remus erzitterte.

Severus' Blick folgte seinen Fingern, die das Gesicht des anderen erkundeten, seine Augenbrauen nachfuhren, die Linie seiner Nase und seines Mundes. Er strich mit dem Finger über Remus' Ohr und seinen Hals hinab, dann glitt seine Hand in Remus' Nacken und wühlte sich bedächtig in goldgraues, leicht gelocktes Haar.

Remus hatte die Fähigkeit, klar zu denken, fast vollständig verloren. Seine Augen fielen ihm halb zu, als Severus durch sein Haar strich und die weichen, lockigen Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten ließ. Sein Herz raste und sein Atem ging flach.

Er registrierte nur noch, wie Severus ihn fasziniert und sehnsüchtig ansah, bevor der Tränkemeister sich ihm entgegen neigte und sich Remus' Verstand endgültig verabschiedete.

Sanft berührte Severus' Lippen seine warme Haut, strichen kurz darüber und hauchten einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Dann glitten sei weiter, küssten seine Stirn, seine Nasenspitze und sein Kinn. Severus legte seine Wange an die des Gryffindors und atmete tief ein.

Remus hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er zitterte unter den Berührungen, die er so ersehnt hatte. Er ertrank in Severus' Duft, der ihn einhüllte und den er mit tiefen Atemzügen inhalierte.

Noch nie war er Severus so nah gewesen. Noch nie hatte er ein ähnliches, unwirkliches Glücksgefühl verspürt.

Severus legte nun beide Hände an die Wangen des Werwolfs. „Sieh mich an!", flüsterte er ihm mit erstickter Stimme zu.

Remus öffnete benommen seine Augen, berauscht von der Präsenz des anderen. Als er in Severus weit geöffnete, tiefschwarze Augen sah, fühlte er sich, als würde er entzweigerissen, als würde er von Severus aufgesogen. Die lange versteckte Sehnsucht schmerzte in seiner Brust und schien seine bebende Gestalt zu Severus hinzuziehen.

Mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen neigte er sich Severus weiter entgegen.

Severus sah ihn immer noch an, mit dem gleichen intensiven, brennenden Blick wie vorhin. Seine Stimme klang vorsichtig, fragend und unsicher, als er Remus leise etwas zuflüsterte.

„Ich liebe dich."

Remus starrte ihn nur an. Jede Faser seines Körpers sehnte sich nach Severus, schmerzend und unbarmherzig. Doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

„Sag es auch, bitte!", flüsterte Severus tonlos. „Nur ein einziges Mal, sag die drei Worte... sag sie, ich bitte dich..." Seine Stimme klang brüchig.

Remus atmete tief ein. Seine Lunge schmerzte, er keuchte leise. Sein Mund war ausgetrocknet, plötzlich war er sicher, keinen Laut über die Lippen bringen zu können. Wie konnte er jetzt das sagen, was er sich in unzähligen Träumen und Fantasien ausgemalt hatte? Wie konnte das Wirklichkeit sein?

Unsicher öffnete Remus den Mund, voller Angst, die zerbrechliche Realität zu zerstören. Severus hatte die Augen aufgerissen, sein Blick huschte unruhig über Remus' Gesicht, als wolle er dessen Gesichtsausdruck und den Klang seiner Worte in sich aufsaugen. Und Remus setzte zum Sprechen an.

„Ich… ich…"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin, Severus!" Eine helle Stimme schnitt wie ein Messer durch die Stille der Lichtung. „Ich wurde aufgehalten, ich hoffe du musstest nicht zu lange… oh…"

Die beiden Zauberer saßen da wie erstarrt.

Remus begriff nichts, verstand nichts, sah nur Severus an, der dich langsam von ihm entfernte und aufstand, das Gesicht zu einer undurchschaubaren Maske erstarrt.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich der Tränkemeister um, mit seltsam steifen und gleichzeitig zittrigen Bewegungen, und gab den Blick frei auf die große Trauerweide am anderen Ende der Lichtung. Dort war jemand. Eine schlanke, helle Gestalt. Blondes, langes Haar.

Nicht nur Remus starrte hinüber, auch Severus hatte den Kopf zu der Frau umgewandt. Dann blickte er wieder zurück zu Remus, in dessen verständnisloses Gesicht. Und Remus sah, wie sich ein Ausdruck entsetzten Verstehens in Severus' dunkle Augen schlich.

Ruckartig wandte sich der Slytherin um, legte den Weg zur Hütte in wenigen Schritten zurück und verschwand. Remus starrte ihm nach, blickte wieder zu der hellen Frauengestalt im Schatten den Weide und sah zurück zur Hütte.

Ein Klappen erklang, wie von der Kommodentür, dann hörte Remus, wie das Kristallfläschchen auf dem Steinboden der Hütte zersprang. Ein kurzer, unterdrückter, verzweifelter Aufschrei.

Severus erschien in der Türöffnung, dunkel, düster, seine schwarze Robe wirbelte um ihn, seine Hände krallten sich in das Holz der Türpfosten, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht starrte er einige Augenblicke zu Remus herüber, bevor er sich umwandte, davonstürzte und mit einem verzweifelten, schluchzenden Laut zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

Remus saß wie erstarrt. Noch immer begriff er nicht, was gerade geschehen war. Er war noch ganz benommen, so abrupt war er aus Severus' Nähe gerissen worden.

Langsam erhob er sich und ging unsicher der Frau entgegen, die ebenfalls aus dem Schatten der Trauerweide heraustrat. Als sie sich näherte, erkannte er sie.

„Mrs. Malfoy?", fragte Remus ungläubig.

_ to be continued _

_

* * *

So, das war der erste Teil… was sagt ihr? Weiter oder lieber aufhören? :D_

_Nächste Woche werde ich den anderen Teil posten… ich würde mich aber über Kommentare freuen!_

_Lg hillie =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Die Idee und die Story gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiktion._

_**Autor:** hillie_

_**Titel:** Die Lichtung im Wald_

_**Fandom:** Harry Potter_

_**Pairing:** SS/RL_

_**Genre:** Romanze_

_**Rating:** P16 Slash, sicherheitshalber_

_**Kapitel:** 2/2_

_**Warnung:** AU, Fluff, ein bisschen OOC_

_**Inhalt:** Als Remus einen Waldspaziergang macht, um sich von seiner unglücklichen Liebe abzulenken, findet er eine versteckte Lichtung und trifft auf Severus. Doch dieser verhält sich sehr seltsam. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Was für eine Rolle spielt der Vielsafttrank? Und was hat Narzissa Malfoy damit zu tun?_

_**A/N:** So, hier ist auch der zweite Teil meiner FF… und ich möchte mich erstmal für eure Reviews bedanken! Ich hab mich so über die lieben Kommentare gefreut! :)_

_Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim zweiten Teil!_

**Die Lichtung im Wald**

_eine HP-FanFiktion von hillie_

**Kapitel 2**

Ohne zu antworten und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht lief die Hexe auf ihn zu und blieb erst dicht vor ihm stehen. Sie waren ungefähr gleich groß.

„Mrs. Malfoy?", fragte er noch einmal. Leise, zögernd.

Sie starrte ihn nur an. Forschend glitt ihr eisblauer Blick über ihn, registrierte seine gesamte Erscheinung, fuhr seine Gesichtszüge nach und brannte sich dann unbarmherzig und kalt in seine Augen. Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass alle seine Empfindungen offenlagen. Sie schien jede Regung in seinem Gesicht aufzusaugen, jede Emotion zu erkennen.

Remus, der ohnehin nicht gerade Meister darin war, seine Gefühle zu verstecken, kam sich gerade nach dieser seelischen Erschütterung durch Severus vor wir ein offenes Buch. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihm seine Empfindungen wie ins Gesicht geschrieben standen.

Plötzlich glitt ein Lächeln über Narzissas Gesicht. Der eisige Ausdruck schien sich wie eine Maske zu verschieben und abzubröckeln und eine ernste, traurige Herzlichkeit strahlte darunter hervor.

Wie aus einem Reflex heraus erwiderte Remus das Lächeln. Er wusste nicht, was er von diesen ganzen Geschehnissen zu halten hatte. Erst Severus, jetzt diese Mrs. Malfoy… das alles konnte nicht wahr sein, es war wie ein skurriler Traum. Doch gleichzeitig wusste Remus, dass es Wirklichkeit war.

„Remus", erklang Narzissas Stimme jetzt sanft. „Nun schau doch nicht so! Wir setzen uns jetzt ersteinmal dort hinüber, dann reden wir darüber."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir schon auf Vornamenbasis sind und uns duzen!", sagte Remus automatisch, während er sich widerstandslos von der Hexe zurück zu der Wurzelbank ziehen und darauf niederdrücken ließ. Ihre Antwort war nur ein leises Lachen.

Als sie beide saßen, schwieg Narzissa erst eine Weile, als suche sie nach Worten, dann wandte sie sich dem Gryffindor zu.

„Deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hast du nicht so recht begriffen, was soeben alles passiert ist." Sie klang ruhig und gefasst.

In Remus' Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken durcheinander.

„Ich habe… Severus, er…", er brach ab und sah die Hexe unsicher an. Narzissa lächelte bedrückt. „Sie wissen schon, was für ein Trank dort in der Hütte ist?"

Remus sah sie nur hilflos an. „Er… also er war golden… und dickflüssig…", stotterte er.

Narzissa verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Es war Vielsafttrank!", sagte sie. „Severus hat ihn für mich gemacht."

Das jähe Verstehen schien sich überdeutlich (wie könnte es anders sein) auf seinem Gesicht abzuzeichnen, denn Remus sah, wie Narzissas Augen sich leicht verengten, als sie ihn abwartend musterte.

Er konnte nicht denken. Er konnte keine logische Schlussfolgerung fassen. Er konnte die Lösung, die ihm so deutlich vor Augen stand, nicht in klaren Gedanken formulieren.

„Remus?", fragte die Hexe leise und sah ihn forschend an. Remus hob den Kopf, sah sie an und atmete tief durch.

„Vielsafttrank, der Sie in mich verwandelt…", murmelte er. „Und Severus hat mich für Sie gehalten…"

Narzissa nickte nur.

Langsam sprach Remus weiter. „All das, was er gesagt hat, und gemacht hat… er meinte mich, dachte aber ich wäre nur eine Illusion… und als Sie kamen, hat er es sofort bemerkt."

Narzissa seufzte. Remus sah sie an. „Er liebt mich.", sagte er leise.

„Ja. Das tut er." Wieder seufzte die blonde Hexe. „Und wenn ich ihr Verhalten eben richtig gedeutet habe, lieben Sie ihn auch. Andernfalls wird mich Severus jetzt wohl umbringen!" Sie lachte unsicher und verlegen, als sie ihn fragend ansah.

Endlich konnte er es sagen! Er liebte Severus. Und Severus liebte ihn. Etwas, das er für so unwahrscheinlich wie nur möglich gehalten hatte. Jetzt war es Wirklichkeit. Vor kurzem noch waren ihm Severus' Nähe, seine Worte und Berührungen wie ein wunderschöner Traum vorgekommen. Wunderschön, aber nicht real. Doch erst jetzt begann er langsam zu begreifen, dass sein Traum wahr geworden war.

Remus lächelte und sah Narzissa strahlend an. „Ja, natürlich liebe ich ihn. Schon lange."

xxx

Sie blieben noch lange auf der versteckten Lichtung und unterhielten sich. Hauptsächlich über Severus. Und über die merkwürdige Vielsafttrankvereinbarung.

„Warum hast du dich dazu bereit erklärt, dich in mich zu verwandeln? Das verstehe ich nicht. Und weiß dein Mann davon?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Wir sind seine Freunde, Lucius und ich.", erwiderte Narzissa ernst. „Wir haben schon vor langer Zeit bemerkt, dass ihn etwas quält. Und viel später erst deutete er uns gegenüber an, das er schon so lange diese unglückliche Liebe hegt. Irgendwann machte Lucius scherzhaft den Vorschlag mit dem Vielsafttrank. Obwohl er es zuerst gar nicht ernst meinte, war Severus von der Idee fasziniert. Und seitdem machen wir es… das heißt, meistens ich…"

„Du machst das schon länger?" Remus war verblüfft. „Und Lucius auch?"

„Natürlich, warum denn nicht. Es ist kein großes Opfer, alle paar Wochen einmal in einen anderen Körper zu schlüpfen und ein wenig mit Severus zu kuscheln…", lächelte Narzissa.

Remus schwieg nachdenklich. „Und was macht er sonst noch? Heute hat er sich zuerst für alle möglichen Beleidigungen entschuldigt, mit denen er mich in der letzten Zeit beschimpft hat."

„Ja, das macht er meistens… es ist nicht einfach für ihn, dir Tag für Tag in der Schule zu begegnen und seine Gefühle nicht preisgeben zu können. Er zwingt sich zu derartigen Äußerungen, um dich und alle anderen zu täuschen. Doch ich weiß, dass es ihm innerlich wehtut, so mit dir zu sprechen…"

Remus brummte nur zustimmend, während er sich zurücklehnte und seinen Kopf gegen das weiche Gras bettete. Stille trat ein, nur von vereinzeltem Vogelgezwitscher und dem leisem Summen von Insekten unterbrochen. Leise raschelten die Blätter der Weiden im sanften Wind.

Erst nach einer Weile regte sich der Werwolf wieder. „Ich kann es noch gar nicht richtig glauben.", murmelte er. „So lange habe ich davon geträumt, dass Severus mich liebt. Und ich habe mir gleichzeitig immer meine Hoffnungen ausgeredet, weil ich sie für aussichtslos hielt. Und jetzt…"

Narzissa lächelte ihn an. „Es freut mich. Auch für dich, aber besonders für Severus. Ich habe immer gewollt, das er glücklich wird…"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Remus packte sie heftig am Arm, sodass sie erschrocken herumfuhr und in sein erstarrtes, blasses Gesicht blickte.

„Severus!", flüsterte Remus.

Wie hatte er so dumm, so selbstsüchtig sein können? Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sich an der Erfüllung seiner Träume erfreut, sich seine herrliche Zukunft mit Severus ausgemalt. Und doch hatte er gleichzeitig nicht wirklich an den anderen gedacht. Wie ein Blitz hatte ihn jetzt die Erkenntnis getroffen, hatte sich wie mit eisigen Dornen in sein Herz gebohrt und hielt ihn gefangen.

Wo war Severus jetzt? Er wusste nichts über Remus' Gefühle. Wie verzweifelt musste er sein, dass seine sorgsam versteckten Empfindungen auf diese Weise ans Licht gebracht wurden?

Remus erinnerte sich an den Anblick des dunklen Tränkemeisters, wie er in der Tür der Hütte gestanden hatte, an seinen Gesichtsausdruck und an das erschreckende, schluchzende Geräusch, als er im Wald verschwunden war.

Er erschauerte.

„Wo kann er sein?", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Auf Narzissas Gesicht breitete sich langsam des Verstehen aus, jähes Entsetzen und Verzweiflung. „Verdammt!", zischte sie.

„Er wird sich doch nichts antun?" Remus' Stimme klang viel zu hoch.

Narzissa runzelte die Stirn. Um Fassung bemüht versuchte sie, eine neutrale Miene zu finden. Sie scheiterte. „Nein, das ist nicht Severus' Art. Er gibt nicht einfach so auf. Aber… ich denke, er wird irgendwohin flüchten, wo ihn niemand findet, wo er allein ist". Sie seufzte. „Er kann so selbstzerstörerisch sein."

Remus vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Das ist alles meine Schuld! Warum bin ich ihm nur nicht sofort nachgerannt?", stöhnte er.

Ungehalten stieß Narzissa ihn an. „Hör auf damit! Dich trifft keine Schuld. Wenn du dich hättest sehen können… glaub mir, du warst in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie Severus."

Remus blickte sie unsicher an. „Meinst du wirklich?" Seine Stimme zitterte noch ein wenig. „Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

Die blonde Hexe stand mit einem Seufzer auf. „Wir werden erst einmal schauen, ob wir Severus hier noch irgendwo finden. Vielleicht schließt er sich in seinen Räumen ein oder so ähnlich…"

xxx

Severus war nicht in seinen Räumen. Er war nirgendwo im Kerker. Er war auch nicht auf dem Astronomieturm, in den verlassenen Gewächshäusern, der Heulenden Hütte oder sonst an irgendeinem Ort, an dem Remus ihn gesucht hatte. Offensichtlich war er geflohen. Vor Remus, vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen, vor Remus' Reaktion.

Remus seufzte. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, welche Horrorszenarien sich Severus gerade ausmalte, hatte er doch immer die gleichen Reaktionen gefürchtet, sollte der Slytherin von seinen Gefühlen erfahren.

Entsetzen. Abscheu. Hohn. Ekel. Hass. Die Liste konnte man endlos weiterführen.

Es schmerzte ihn, wenn er sich vorstellte, welche Dämonen Severus jetzt gerade quälten. Und er hoffte so sehr darauf, dass er sie für ihn vertreiben konnte.

Mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick auf die verschlossene, dunkle Kerkertür wandte er sich um, um sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern zu machen.

Ihm blieb schließlich nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten und zu hoffen.

xxx

Die folgende Woche war für Remus eine Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle. Zum einen war er voll überschäumender Freude und Glück, da sein geheimster Traum wahr geworden war. Dann wieder quälte ihn die Sehnsucht nach dem anderen, die Furcht, dass Severus nicht zurückkommen würde. Oder wie er auf Remus reagieren würde. Im nächsten Augenblick aber war er wieder voller Vorfreude und malte sich Severus' Rückkehr in den leuchtendsten Farben aus.

Immerhin gab es einen Grund zur Hoffnung: Offensichtlich hatte Severus dem Schulleiter eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, denn Dumbledore erklärte die Abwesenheit des Tränkemeisters mit irgendeiner Fortbildung, einem Kongress, zu dem Severus gegangen war. Dabei sagte er noch, dass er in absehbarer Zeit zurückkommen und wieder seinen Unterricht anstelle des (in Remus' Augen völlig inkompetenten) Vertretungslehrers aufnehmen würde. Remus hatte unendlich erleichtert zur Kenntnis genommen, dass Seberus offenbar nicht vorhatte, komplett aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden.

Trotzdem hielt seine wechselnde Stimmung und Launenhaftigkeit an. Severus erschien jetzt noch häufiger in seinen Träumen als zuvor. Manchmal wachte Remus morgens selig lächelnd aus einem wunderbaren Traum von Severus und ihm als glückliches Paar auf. Dann wieder suchten ihn Alpträume heim, in denen Severus ans andere Ende der Welt zog und ihn zurückließ, oder wo er zurückkehrte und sich alles als grausamer Scherz herausstellte. Auch die Vorstellung, Severus könnte sich in der Zwischenzeit jemand anderen zum Trösten gesucht haben, machte ihn fertig. Alles in alles war Remus nach Ablauf einer Woche ein seelisches Wrack.

Natürlich blieb seinen Freunden und Kollegen sein beunruhigender Zustand nicht verborgen. Manche, die mit einer guten Beobachtungsgabe und ein wenig Verstand gesegnet waren, erkannten auch den Zusammenhang zu dem Verschwinden von Severus. Doch keine der Vermutungen der anderen traf ins Schwarze, und ihre hilflosen Versuche, Remus zu trösten, schlugen fehl. Einzig und allein Albus drang nicht auf ihn ein und dachte sich seinen Teil.

Als schließlich eines Abends Minerva ihm gutmeinend vorschlug, sich einmal etwas abzulenken und sich mit der einen oder anderen netten Hexe zu treffen, die ihn seit Kriegsende als Helden verehrten, platzte ihm der Kragen. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl in der Großen Halle auf und rannte aus dem Schloss.

Zuerst lief Remus ziellos durch den dämmerigen Wald. Doch sein Unterbewusstsein schien ihm eine bestimmte Richtung vorzugeben. Er bemerkte es erst, als er vor der großen Trauerweide stand und neben seinem eigenen heftigen Atem das leise Plätschern des Baches hörte.

Vorsichtig strich Remus den Blättervorhang beiseite und betrat die im Licht des halbvollen Mondes geheimnisvoll anmutende Lichtung.

Erst als er die Lichtung verlassen vor sich liegen sah, ohne die dunkle Silhouette des Tränkemeisters, und er eine unerklärliche Enttäuschung verspürte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gehofft hatte, den Slytherin hier anzutreffen. Er stieß langsam den angehaltenen Atem aus und überquerte die Wiese, um sich auf die Wurzel an der Böschung des Baches zu setzen.

Es war seltsam, wieder an diesem Platz zu sein, wo er vor unendlich langer Zeit – war es wirklich nur eine Woche her? – diese seltsamen Dinge erlebt hatte. Wo er von Severus' Liebe zu ihm erfahren hatte. Jetzt erwies sich die stille Lichtung als der einzige Ort, wo Remus zu Ruhe kommen konnte. Er lehnte sich zurück, überließ sich den Gedanken an Severus und entspannte sich. Endlich.

xxx

In der folgenden Woche suchte Remus jeden Abend die Lichtung im Wald auf. Obwohl er es sich selbst nie richtig eingestand, um nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht zu werden, hoffte Remus doch jedes Mal darauf, Severus auf der Lichtung zu begegnen. Doch Nacht für Nacht saß er alleine dort und wartete vergebens.

Als er dann eines Abends – es war noch nicht ganz dunkel, denn Remus hatte sich direkt nach dem Abendessen auf den Weg gemacht – durch den Blättervorhang trat, war er erschrocken, eine dunkle, zusammengekauerte Gestalt am Bach hocken zu sehen. Nach einer langen Schrecksekunde, in der er befürchtete, jemand habe ihr Versteck gefunden, wurde ihm klar, dass es Severus war. Dass es nur Severus sein konnte.

Er saß auf der gleichen Stelle wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen.

Remus atmete tief durch.

Er musste vorsichtig sein. Severus' gekrümmte Haltung, seine starre Regungslosigkeit sprachen eine zu deutliche Sprache.

Obwohl Remus sich Worte und Formulierungen für den Fall von Severus' Rückkehr zurechtgelegt hatte, konnte er sich an sie jetzt nicht mehr erinnern. Sein Verstand schien wie weggeblasen, nachdem er die Silhouette des Slytherin gesehen hatte. Er wollte nichts lieber, als zu Severus zu rennen, ihn zu umarmen und an sich zu ziehen, und ihm endlich zu sagen, was er fühlte. Doch er zwang sich dazu, vernünftig zu denken.

Severus war kein einfacher Mann. Er war sehr ungerecht, und am meisten zu sich selbst. Remus ahnte, dass er eine viel zu geringe Meinung von sich selbst hatte. Er musste vorsichtig und bedacht vorgehen, wenn er Severus nicht verlieren wollte.

Zögernd überquerte der Werwolf die Wiese und näherte sich dem Slytherin. Ihm war nicht klar, ob der andere ihn gehört hatte, doch als er direkt hinter ihm war, vernahm er leise Severus' Stimme.

„Ich habe gewusst, dass du mich hier finden würdest, Lupin!" Sein Tonfall war bitter und seine Stimme klang heiser. Remus, der bei den ersten Worten vor Schreck zusammengezuckt war, fühlte, wie sich in ihm aus Mitgefühl alles verkrampfte. Langsam überwand er den letzten Abstand zu Severus und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

Er konnte den anderen unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten. Severus hatte die Beine angezogen und die Arme fest darumgeschlungen. Mit unbewegtem Gesicht starrte er auf die im schwachen Mondlicht glitzernde Strömung des Baches.

Remus wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens entschloss er sich, Severus zuerst nach seinem Verbleib in den letzten zwei Wochen zu fragen, doch der Slytherin kam ihm zuvor.

„Warum hast du es noch niemandem erzählt?", fragte er tonlos. Remus hörte deutlich, wie er sich bemühte, jegliche Emotionen aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. „Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, bei meiner Rückkehr die ganze Sache in allen möglichen Zeitungen breitgetreten zu finden. Ich hatte erwartet, dass du versuchst jedem zu erzählen, was mit dem gemeinen, schmierigen Snape los ist!"

Warum war alles so kompliziert, fragte sich Remus verzweifelt. Wenn er jetzt die Wahrheit sagte, Severus seine Liebe gestand und ihm um den Hals fiel, würde der andere ihm nicht glauben, sondern es nur wieder für einen grausamen Streich halten. Er wusste nicht, wie er das Gespräch in andere Bahnen lenken konnte.

Severus ließ ihm auch erst gar keine Chance zum antworten.

„Willst du mich erpressen mit… deinem neugewonnenen Wissen? Hast du deshalb abgewartet, damit du mir jetzt damit drohen kannst? Gefällt es dir, endlich einen solchen Trumpf gegen mich in der Hand zu halten?" Er bemühte sich sehr darum, verächtlich zu klingen, doch so ganz wollte es dem Slytherin nicht gelingen.

„Nein!", erwiderte Remus entsetzt. Er hatte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass Severus auf solche Gedanken kommen würde. „Natürlich nicht! Ich will dich nicht erpressen!"

„Ja, du hast eigentlich Recht", zischte der Slytherin höhnisch. „Eine gemeine Erpressung passt ja auch so gar nicht zu den ach so tollen und gerechten Gryffindors! Das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Mit soetwas würdest du dir ja gar nicht die Finger schmutzig machen!"

„Nein, Severus… ich", stotterte Remus verzweifelt. Er musste Severus von diesen Gedanken abbringen!

Doch der andere ließ sich von ihm nicht unterbrechen und fuhr mit seinen Anschuldigungen fort.

„Dann willst du mich einfach nur ein bisschen damit quälen, nicht wahr? Ja, Lupin, du hast jetzt alle Trümpfe in der Hand und kannst mir alles heimzahlen, was ich dir jemals angetan habe. Alle Beleidigungen und Erniedrigungen, du kannst sie jetzt hundertfach zurückzahlen." Auf Remus' verzweifelte Versuche, ihn zu unterbrechen, reagierte Severus gar nicht. Der Gryffindor fragte sich, warum er sich das antat. Warum wühlte Severus nur noch weiter in der Wunde, anstatt kurz auf ihn zu hören? Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen, als er Severus' verletzte Stimme hörte.

„Nicht, dass ich es nicht gewohnt bin, Lupin. Deine Rumtreiber-Clique war damals schon schlimm genug. Leider hast du es früher nur nicht geschafft, auch so richtig mitzumachen. Das kannst du jetzt so richtig nachholen, Black und Potter würden stolz auf dich sein!" Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Remus fand die ironische Ader des Slytherin sonst sehr anziehend, doch jetzt schauderte ihn, als er Severus' bittere Worte vernahm.

„Severus, hör doch auf! Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu quälen oder dir wehzutun." Remus versuchte, seine Stimme so ruhig klingen zu lassen wie möglich.

„Ah ja. Aber dann willst du mich öffentlich bloßstellen, oder? Deshalb hast du auch gewartet und es noch keinem erzählt. Du willst dann zuschlagen, wenn ich dabei bin, damit ihr mich alle zusammen auslachen könnt! Ist es nicht so?" Severus hatte sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Zusammengekauert saß er da, den Kopf halb abgewandt und starrte in die immer schwärzer werdende Dunkelheit außerhalb der Lichtung.

„Nein, Severus, so ist es nicht. Ich will dir doch nicht schaden… in keiner Hinsicht!", entgegnete Remus sanft und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf den Arm des anderen. Severus zuckte zurück, fuhr zu Remus herum und starrte ihn zornig an.

„Was soll das heißen?", zischte er unbeherrscht. Sein glühender Blick fixierte Remus und ließ ihn nicht los.

Kurz war der Gryffindor abgelenkt, als er sich in den tiefschwarz leuchtenden Augen seines Gegenübers verlor, dann riss er sich zusammen.

„Severus, ich hatte niemals vor, das, was vor zwei Wochen hier passiert ist, gegen dich zu verwenden. Ich will dich weder erpressen, noch bloßstellen oder sonst irgendwie wehtun. Ich… es tut mir Leid, Severus, dass…"

Der Slytherin ließ ihn jedoch wieder nicht zuende sprechen. Sein Blick bekam einen gequälten Audruck, dann wandte er sich wieder ab und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„Das hätte sich mir denken können. Du perfekter Gryffindor bist sogar zu gut dafür, mich für das Geschehene zu hassen!", sagte Severus bitter. „Das ist fast noch schlimmer, als wenn du nun hättest Rache üben wollen, Lupin. Du bist so sehr Gryffindor, dass du sogar Berührungen und Küsse von mir ertragen hast, von jemandem, den du doch so sehr hasst." Er schüttelte sich. „Und jetzt, Lupin… verdammt, ich will dein Mitleid nicht!"

„Es ist auch nicht Mitleid, was ich für dich empfinde, Severus.", sagte Remus leise. Gleich, dachte er, gleich war der Augenblick gekommen.

Langsam wandte sich der andere zu ihm um. „Was dann?" fragte Severus tonlos. „Warum hast du nichts getan, als ich… du weißt schon. Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt, wenn nicht aus Rachedurst oder Mitleid? Warum hast du das über dich ergehen lassen?"

Remus sah ihn an.

„Weil es das ist, wovon ich schon so lange geträumt habe."

Severus starrte ihn an. Seine schwarzen Augen schimmerten hell im fahlen Mondlicht. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Severus."

Wieder schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Was redest du da, Lupin. Das kann nicht sein.", erwiderte er leise.

Remus' Mundwinkel bewegten sich nach oben. Er konnte nicht anders, als Severus sanft anzulächeln. „Doch, natürlich kann das sein, Severus. Warum denn nicht?"

Severus schnaubte leise. „Als ob du das nicht selber wüsstest.", sagte er bitter.

„Mir fällt kein Grund ein, Severus."

„Mir dagegen schon!", entgegnete der Sytherin heftig."Du hasst mich! Alle tun das. Ich bin der gemeine, schmierige Snape, schon vergessen? Niemand mag mich, wieso solltest du da eine Ausnahme bilden? Du hasst mich!"

„Nein, das tue ich nicht.", erwiderte Remus sanft. „Ich liebe dich, Severus!"

Der Slytherin starrte ihn an. „Warum tust du das?", stöhnte er dann schmerzerfüllt und wandte sich ab.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Warum ging das nicht in Severus' Kopf hinein? Hatte der andere wirklich eine so geringe Meinung von sich selbst? „Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, warum!"

Immer noch reagierte Severus nicht. Er schüttelte nur wieder leicht den Kopf, während er an Remus vorbei unverwandt zwischen die dunklen Bäume sah. Remus betrachtete sein Profil, die schmerzlich zusammengezogenen Brauen, die Haarsträhne, die durch die Bewegung immer wieder über Severus' Hals strich, die zusammengepressten Lippen. Es war, als platzte in ihm ein Knoten. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste Severus küssen. Jetzt.

In einer fließenden Bewegung legte Remus seine Hand auf Severus' Wange, drehte dessen Kopf zu ihm und drückte seine Lippen auf den zusammengepressten Mund. Severus' Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, dann klappten sie zu, als Remus begann, seine Lippen sanft zu bewegen.

Remus hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so aufregend sein würde, Severus zu küssen. Er schmiegte seine weichen Lippen an Severus' schmalen Mund, schmeckte die rauen Lippen des anderen und zitterte. Berauscht öffnete er seinen Mund und fuhr mit seiner Zunge leicht die markante Kontur von Severus' Lippen nach.

Severus riss seinen Kopf zurück und starrte Remus heftig atmend an. Der Gryffindor öffnete benommen die Augen. Wann hatte er sie überhaupt geschlossen? Und wann hatte er sich so an Severus gedrückt, dass er beinahe auf seinem Schoß saß, und die Arme um Severus' Nacken geschlungen? Doch es fühlte sich so gut an. So… richtig.

Remus lehnte sich noch etwas weiter gegen Severus, der steif dasaß und ihn noch immer fassungslos anstarrte, und lächelte ihn sehnsüchtig an. Er wollte mehr, viel mehr!

„Severus", flüsterte er.

Der Slytherin sah stumm zu ihm hinab. Wieder ertrank Remus in den schimmernden Tiefen von Severus' Augen, als er sich an ihn schmiegte. Dann öffnete Severus langsam den Mund.

„Du hast das eben wirklich ernst gemeint?" Es klang mehr nach einer ungläubigen Frage als nach einer Feststellung. Seine Stimme klang rau.

Remus lächelte, dann hob er die Hand und strich Severus langsam eine dunkle Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Fasziniert folgte sein Blick der Bewegung. Er fuhr mit einem Finger leicht über Severus' Wange, über seine Lippen, die er gerade eben noch gespürt hatte. Und es kam ihm vor, als würde er erst jetzt begreifen, was wirklich geschah. Er und Severus. _Er und Severus!_ Es war wahr, es war wirklich, es war das pure Glück!

„Ich liebe dich!", sagte Remus laut und deutlich. Er war sich sicher, ein unglaublich dämliches, verliebtes Grinsen zur Schau zu stellen, aber nichts hätte ihm im Moment gleichgültiger sein können. Er und Severus!

Wieder näherte er sich dem Gesicht des anderen und drückte Severus einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er musste es jetzt auch hören!

„Severus, sagst du es mir auch nochmal?", bettelte er leise. War da ein mutwilliges Funkeln in Severus' Augen?

Der Slytherin zog seine linke Augenbraue nach oben.

„Nun, später vielleicht… schließlich weißt du es schon zwei Wochen länger als ich. Es wäre nur gerecht.", sagte er leichthin. „Erst einmal werde ich…" Er packte Remus plötzlich bei den Schultern und zog ihn so dicht zu sich heran, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.

Remus hielt den Atem an. Severus' dunkle Augen schwebten über ihm, erfüllten sein ganzes Blickfeld. Eine Haarsträhne streifte seine Wange. „Oh Merlin… ich hatte nie gedacht… nie zu hoffen gewagt…", hörte er entfernt die heisere Stimme des anderen.

Und dann küsste Severus ihn.

Seine Hände umklammerten Remus' Schultern, fuhren über seinen Rücken und krallten sich in seine Taille. Severus' Kuss war hart und drängend und schmerzhaft und wunderbar real. Um nichts in der Welt hätte Remus es sich anders gewünscht. Benommen presste er sich an Severus, wühlte in seinen Haaren, klammerte sich an ihn. Er fühlte Severus' Zähne und seine Zunge und seine Lippen, und er hatte noch nie so _gefühlt_!

Severus löste sich langsam von ihm und Remus bemerkte, dass sie unerklärlich verschlungen auf der Wiese lagen, Severus auf ihm, ihn mit seinem festen, schmalen Körper ins Gras drückend. Er blickte auf ihn hinunter, staunend, und seine Lippen waren rot von ihrem Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich, Remus."

Die Worte und sein Name flossen wie Schokolade, wie Honig und Seide, über Severus' Zunge und Severus sah so fremd und gleichzeitig so vertraut aus, wie er sich da über Remus beugte, und seine Haare fielen über sein Gesicht und kitzelten Remus' Wange, sodass er einfach daran ziehen und Severus wieder küssen musste, und wieder, und am besten nie mehr aufhören wollte…

Und dann waren da der schwere Stoff der schwarzen Robe, und die vielen kleine Knöpfe, und weiße, weiche Haut, die er auch küsste… weiße Haut und schwarze, glühende Augen… und schmale, lange, weiße Finger auf seiner Haut, die viel dunkler war und voller Narben, aber das machte nichts, denn auch Severus hatte Narben, solche, die man sah und solche, die man nicht sah… und überhaupt war alles jetzt egal, denn sie hatten jetzt ja sich.

Severus war sein, und er gehörte Severus.

Severus, der ihn liebte. Der ihn jetzt und hier liebte, in der Wirklichkeit und nicht nur in seinen Träumen. Der machte, dass die Welt um sie verschwamm, dass es nichts gab außer ihnen. Außer ihnen und ihrer Liebe, ihrem Glück, ihrer Leidenschaft… sein Severus…

xxx

Später dann lagen sie matt und glücklich, ineinander verschlungen auf der Lichtung. Remus bettete seinen Kopf auf Severus' Schulter, malte unsichtbare Muster auf Severus' Brust, während der Slytherin sanft durch seine Haare fuhr. Remus seufzte glücklich.

„Es ist schrecklich romantisch, findest du nicht", fragte er verträumt und sah auf zu dem halbvollen Mond.

„Ja, wirklich schrecklich, das finde ich auch.", sagte Severus amüsiert. „Wird dir nicht langsam kalt? Dann könnten wir reingehen, und du müsstest mich nicht mehr als Kissen missbrauchen."

Für eine so unromantische Bemerkung musste er Severus kneifen, und Severus zog an seinen Haaren, und dann küssten sie sich wieder, auf der Wiese liegend wie zwei Teenager.

Irgendwann setzte Remus sich auf und begann, seine Sachen einzusammeln. „Ja, lass uns wirklich reingehen", sagte er. „Zu mir oder zu dir?"

Er konnte nicht anders als zu kichern über diese klischeehafte, so unpassend normale Frage, denn normal war nichts, was mit Severus zu tun hatte.

Als sie über die Wiese liefen, nahm Severus wie selbstverständlich seine Hand, und Remus war überrascht, dass sich sein Glücksgefühl noch steigern konnte, als er die schlanken Finger spürte.

Unter der Weide blickten beide zurück, sahen auf die vom Mondlicht silbern schimmernde Lichtung. Ihre Lichtung. „Wie hast du die Lichtung damals eigentlich gefunden?", fragte Severus unvermittelt. Remus erzählte von dem plätschernden Geräusch des Baches, das der Illusionszauber nicht verborgen hatte, und Severus holte schnell seinen Zauberstab hervor und ergänzte den Zauber.

„Jetzt wird wohl niemand sonst unsere Lichtung finden.", sage er ungewohnt sanft.

Und dann zog er Remus weiter, hin zu dem friedlichen Schloss, das ihr Zuhause war… durch den dunklen Wald, der ihnen jetzt so hell erschien.

_~Ende~_

_So, das wars… danke fürs Lesen!_

_Und, was sagt ihr? Ist meine erste Fanfiktion gelungen oder nicht? Ich bin gespannt ^^_

_Lg hillie =)_


End file.
